residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Biohazard Orchestra Album
Biohazard Orchestra Album (バイオハザード オーケストラ アルバム, Resident Evil Orchestra Album) est sorti le 21 octobre 1999. Cet album contient des medleys orchestraux de thèmes de la série, ré-interprétés par l'orchestrateur Kazunori Miyake. L'album est livré avec un calendier de l'année 2000. Pistes Édition originale= #'Prologue (Pipe organ solo)' from Resident Evil #:Composition originale: Koichi Hiroki #:Inspiré de "At Deep Mountains and Dark Valleys, the Night Begins". #'Yume de Owarasenai... (Orchestra version)' (夢で終わらせない (Orchestra version)) from Resident Evil #:Composition originale: Koichi Hiroki & Hiroshi Yasukawa #:Inspiré de "Peace of Mind", "Yume de Owarasenai..." et "At Deep Mountains and Dark Valleys, the Night Begins". #'The beginning of the story' from Resident Evil 2 #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Inspiré de "The Beginning Of The Story". #'I:Peace of Mind' from Resident Evil 2 #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Inspiré de "Special End Title" et de "Credit Line". #'II:Fearful is no word for it' from Resident Evil 2 #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Inspiré de "Fearful is no word for it", "To another nightmare" et "Maximize your survival instinct". #'III:Secure place' from Resident Evil 2 #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Inspiré de "Secure Place" et "Mother". #'"The ultimate bio-weapon" Medley' from Resident Evil 2 #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda & Syun Nishigaki #:Inspiré de ""The ultimate bio-weapon" Medley". #'I:The 1st stage' from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Inspiré de "The City Of Ruin". #'II:The Opening' from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Inspiré de "The Opening" et "The Beginning of the Nightmare". #'III:Save room ~ reprise' from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis #:Composition originale: Saori Maeda #:Inspiré de "Free From Fear", "The Opening" et "The Beginning of the Nightmare". #'Land of confusion' from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis #:Composition: Kazunori Miyake #:Thème original. #'Special end title' from Resident Evil 2 #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Inspiré de "Credit Line Of Whole Staff" et "Normal End Title". |-| Édition américaine= #'Prologue (Pipe organ solo)' from Resident Evil #:Composition originale: Koichi Hiroki #:Inspiré de "At Deep Mountains and Dark Valleys, the Night Begins". #'The beginning of the story' from Resident Evil 2 #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Inspiré de "The Beginning Of The Story". #'I:Peace of Mind' from Resident Evil 2 #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Inspiré de "Special End Title" et de "Credit Line". #'II:Fearful is no word for it' from Resident Evil 2 #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Inspiré de "Fearful is no word for it", "To another nightmare" et "Maximize your survival instinct". #'III:Secure place' from Resident Evil 2 #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Inspiré de "Secure Place" et "Mother". #'"The ultimate bio-weapon" Medley' from Resident Evil 2 #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda & Syun Nishigaki #:Inspiré de ""The ultimate bio-weapon" Medley". #'I:The 1st stage' from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Inspiré de "The City Of Ruin". #'II:The Opening' from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Inspiré de "The Opening" et "The Beginning of the Nightmare". #'III:Save room ~ reprise' from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis #:Composition originale: Saori Maeda #:Inspiré de "Free From Fear", "The Opening" et "The Beginning of the Nightmare". #'Land of confusion' from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis #:Composition: Kazunori Miyake #:Thème original. #'Special end title' from Resident Evil 2 #:Composition originale: Masami Ueda #:Inspiré de "Credit Line Of Whole Staff" et "Normal End Title". Galerie Édition originale BOA Back.png|Couverture album (arrière) BOA Booklet1.png|Notice: couverture BOA Booklet2.png|Notice: pistes BOA Booklet3.png|Notice: commentaires BOA Booklet4.png|Notice: commentaires BOA Booklet5.png|Notice: commentaires BOA Booklet6.png|Notice: commentaires et crédits BOA Disc.png|Disque BOA Calendar1.png|Calendrier Janvier / Février BOA Calendar2.png|Calendrier Mars / Avril BOA Calendar3.png|Calendrier Mai / Juin BOA Calendar4.png|Calendrier Juillet / Août BOA Calendar5.png|Calendrier Septembre / Octobre BOA Calendar6.png|Calendrier Novembre / Décembre BOA Obi.png|Preuve d'achat Édition américaine BOA US Front.png|Couverture album (avant) BOA US Back.png|Couverture album (arrière) BOA US Disc.png|Disque BOA US Tray.png|Intérieur pochette Catégorie:Musique